Jet Leo
Jet=Leohjya (Japanese: ジェット=レオージャ, Jietto=Reooja) is a Power-Type Emblem Charge System B-Daman, and the successor to Thunder Leo. The Core and Body Set was released on May 25, 2013 as separate products. The Jet Core can be obtained by purchasing CB-79: Jet Core, while the Leohjya 2 Body Set can be obtained through CB-80: Body Random Booster Vol. 3. Body Set: Leohjya 2 Head Part: Leohjya Head 2 The Leohjya Head 2 has a lion motif on it with a mane, and is redesigned from the original JSpin=Loehjya. On the top of the head is a spike that you can use it as a sight. Its visor is located in the lion's mouth. There are places to place your pointer and your middle fingers on. Emblem Parts: Leohjya Emblems The Emblems are located at the backhands of the Leohjya Arms 2. The Emblem Parts are solid light blue and has a lion's head on it. They are hinged, and have a wide area, making them rather easy to press for an Emblem Charge. Stud Parts The Stud Parts are bright red in color. Arm Parts: Leohjya Arms 2 The Leohjya Arms 2 have spikes on the back of the shoulder areas like the original. The fists of the B-Daman has claws on it to resemble a lion's paw and on the side of it is where the emblems are. Instead of a place to put your ring fingers on the side of the arms, you put your ring fingers where the emblems are to activate the emblem charge. Leg Part: Leohya Leg 2 The Leohjya 2 Leg Part has the details of a lion's hind legs. There are small, green rollers on the front of the legs that can be detached and placed on the heels to act as stabilizers. The tires on the rollers are made of rubber or similar material, and the rollers' normal positions serve as part of the Jet Core's gimmick. Core Part: Jet Jet is a Core Part with a pair of wheels at the back on an internal axle with a simple gear system. The wheels are moved when the Trigger, which has teeth to activate the gears, is pushed, firing the marble and making the B-Daman move forward. The Trigger also has a removable pad that resembles a lion's mane. The main gimmick of the Jet Core is that when the marble is fired and the B-Daman moves forward, the former would be given more thrust. The rollers on the Leg Part must be in their primary mode for the gimmick to work. The green tires on the rollers and the Core's rear wheels helps it to grip the floor of the playing field more effectively. B-Daman Fireblast (anime) Gallery Toyline Jet=LeohjyaFront.jpg|Front view. Jet=LeohjyaSideView.jpg|Side view. Jet=LeohjyaBackView.jpg|Back view. Jet=LeohjyaRollers.jpg|The rollers. Jet=LeohjyaRollersCloseUp.jpg|Rollers close-up. Jet=LeohjyaDetachingRollers.jpg|How to detach the small rollers. Jet=LeohjyaRollersOff.jpg|Beside its removed rollers. Jet=LeohjyaBackRollersPosition.jpg|The detachable smaller rollers beside their second position. Jet=LeohjyaBackRollers.jpg|The back rollers. Jet=LeohjyaEmblems.jpg|Emblem motif. Jet=LeohjyaGrip.jpg|Holding Jet=Leohjya. Ryukou JetLeohjya.jpg Anime Jet=LeohjyaAnimeAppearance.png|In the anime. Jet=LeohjyaAnime.png|Anime reveal. Jet=LeohjyaAnimaReveal.png Screenshot 2016-11-07 at 9.48.19 PM.png|Emblem Charge of Jet Leo Screenshot 2016-11-07 at 9.48.23 PM.png Screenshot 2016-11-07 at 9.47.14 PM.png|Hugo Wielding Jet Leo Screenshot 2016-11-25 at 10.30.07 AM.png|Jet Leohjya With The Rollers Applied Screenshot 2016-11-09 at 10.07.50 PM.png|Jet Leohjya's first appearance Trivia *A variant of Super B-Daman's Guardian Phoenix features a similar gimmick, along with the Boost Magnum Armor from Battle B-Daman. Category:B-Daman Fireblast Category:Power Type Category:B-Daman (eS)